


A Chance Meeting

by Passionpire88



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Granny's Diner, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: A mysterious stranger from New York appears in Storybrooke. Poor Ruby can't keep her eyes off of this girl...





	

Ruby couldn't stop staring at the woman in black leather. She was probably drooling. She nearly dropped a burger earlier and Granny had actually told her: “To stop undressing the poor girl and just talk to her for land’s sakes!” 

“Roast beef with a side of fries and a coke. Sorry it took so long. Lunch rush has been a little more hectic than usual.” Said Ruby. “Oh my god she has tattoos all over her body that is so hot. Oh no...she definitely knows I'm staring. Ugh...I totally just want to mess up that perfect red lipstick.” 

The woman smiled. “Thank you so much. It looks delicious.” But she wasn't staring at the food. Her fierce brown eyes were traveling over Ruby's body. 

Ruby blushed and bit her lip. “Uh...yeah. Granny's a great cook. I haven't seen you around here. What brings you to Storybrooke?” 

“Just passing through unfortunately. My family and I haven't been getting along so I left New York for bit.” The stranger sighed and stared out the window. “But I have to get back tonight. Things have changed.” 

Ruby's eyes lit up with interest and she sat down across from the other woman. “You're from New York?” She couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice.

The woman nodded with a smile. “Yes. I'm Isabelle by the way.” Her eyes darted to Ruby's name tag. “Nice to meet you, Ruby.” 

Ruby smiled back as her hand brushed Isabelle’s. “The pleasure is all mine. It's always nice to meet someone new. Doesn't happen often.” Ruby couldn't help her tone becoming flirtatious. This girl, whoever she was...was way too hot to not flirt with. And Isabelle was clearly interested in her as well. It was a pity she had to leave so soon. 

“When does your shift end Ruby?” Asked Isabelle. She made no motions to move Ruby's hand away. 

“7. Meet me at the back door of the diner. Don't keep me waiting.” Whispered Ruby as her heart pounded with anticipation. 

“I'm usually late to everything. But I think I can make an exception for you.” Murmured Isabelle. 

“Good. Because I hate waiting.” Ruby got up and ran her hand down Isabelle’s arm as she did so. “Well look at you.Someone's been eating their spinach.” She said as she licked her lips. 

Isabelle winked. “Something like that. My family's business requires me to be very fit.” 

“I should send them a thank you card after you leave then.” Said Ruby as she reluctantly walked to the kitchen. At least she felt Isabelle's eyes on her ass. 

Three hours later and Ruby was ruining that damn near perfect red lipstick and it was also all over her neck. The alleyway outside of Granny's wasn't where she often was since the first curse had been broken but she couldn't wait any longer. Isabelle tasted like danger and peppermint. “When are you leaving?” Ruby asked before letting out a moan as she felt Isabelle’s hands under her skirt. 

Isabelle kissed her fiercely. “Stop worrying. Just enjoy. I certainly am.” She said with a chuckle. 

Ruby smiled before tangling her hands in the other woman's black curls and kissing her again. Isabelle let out a breathy moan and Ruby Lucas felt like she was on top of the world. She may have seen or done as much as Isabelle but she couldn't wait to taste the exotic stranger in front of her. That was really all that mattered right now.


End file.
